


feeding off your dreams

by watername



Category: Fright Night (2011)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 08:21:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watername/pseuds/watername
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She loves him and she wants him dead in her arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	feeding off your dreams

It's that first time - that otherwise perfect (aside from Peter's intrusion) first time - that it happens. Charley is being so careful not to use his teeth. He is all lips and tongue and it's warm and loving and soft, and this is exactly what she wanted when she imagines his soft, warm, wet mouth choking in blood.

Her whole body stiffens at the thought of it - her brain is repulsed by it, it's _Charley_ , the one who came after her, who saved her, and his hands are on her body, and they're finally with each other, reveling, and she's picturing his teeth coating in blood, as his eyes go wide and white.

Her beautiful boy is caressing her, his tongue sliding down between her breasts because he thinks he's doing something right. And he is - he is, she has to tell herself that - but something is wrong with her. The uncalled-for image is expanding in her mind, and now she's in it. Her imaginary self, her would-be self if not for the boy loving her, has torn him apart. Her teeth have sunken into him, sharpened and elongated, her whole face a distortion, and she's latched on his neck. Her would-be self is killing him with pleasure and pain, and as the real Charley (the living, lively, loving Charley) passes his fingers into the tangle of hair between her legs, she knows the warmth in her belly is from the dead Charley in her dream, and not the one in her arms.

She lets her human fingers tangle in his hair, and she tries not to think about how easily she could've pulled him up from there and thrown him across the room. How simple it would be to pin him to the floor - _Charley, Charley_ , she'd whisper to him, _I'm tired of waiting for you, Charley, I'll take what I want right now_ and she'd have all of him. Would-be her would destroy his gentle fingers, break them until they fixed themselves and understood how this would work with her and him now.

A moan escapes her and living Charley grins so openly she has to smile back, and she won't picture blood on his teeth. His neck is a smooth curve, unmarred and miraculously unbroken from the events of the last few days and nights, and he will stay like that. He has to.


End file.
